Robin (Dick Grayson)
Richard John 'Dick' Grayson, AKA Robin 'is a DC Comics character and sidekick to Batman. He has made frequent appearances in the ForrestFire101 Lego Batman series where he is portrayed by the aforementioned ForrestFire101. Background Origin Richard John 'Dick' Grayson was born to circus acrobats John and Mary Grayson. From an early age, Dick was trained in the art of acrobacy and eventually became part of his parent's show. One fateful night however, a gangster sabotaged a acrobatic stunt his parents were performing, killing them. Later, Batman adopted him and trained him in the art of crime fighting. As Robin Dick Grayson was the first Robin of the series, appearing from the start in 2007 to 2008 and again from 2010-Onwards. By this point, Batman has already began disliking him and finding him annoying. One of his earliest goals was to drive the Batmobile. On one occasion he got fed up of being poorly treated, so he left Batman and swiped some bomb plans with him. He then teamed up with The Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin and Mr. Freeze, adopting the villainous identity of ''The Robin. He later made activated the bomb but was supposedly killed by Spider-Man. He returned as Robin in the episodes that followed. As Nightwing In 2008's "Nightwing's Origin", Robin finally left Batman's side to become the hero known as Nightwing. However he ran out of money and had to work at Wal-Mart and later whoring himself out while living in a cardboard box. By this point, Nightwing seemed to have abandoned his homosexuality as he is seen flirting with women. From that point on, he did not make any other appearances until 2010. Return as Robin In 2010's "Nightwing's Return", Nightwing was broke and had to return to Batman's side. At first, Batman was overjoyed at the chance of someone replacing Tim Drake as Robin, however after a while Batman grew tired of Nightwing's superiority to him and eventually tried to shoot him in the face for using a better one-liner than he did, however he used a bullet-proof face and joined Batman in fighting the villains. After defeating most of the villains, he and Tim Drake had a showdown which ended when Drake accidentally decapitated himself on his own machete. Afterwards, he was on his way to take Batman to the hospital when he fell and hit his head, causing memory loss. Batman then took him to Dairy Queen for ice cream. In the episodes afterwards, Batman once again treats Dick with no respect and goes back to abusing him. From 2012-onwards Batman seems to have mellowed his attitude towards Robin, no longer abusing him. It is also revealed that he is a member of the Teen Titans and that another member, Starfire is constantly hitting on him, as in Lego Justice League. Return as Nightwing Eight years after the events of "Lego Batman Retires", he again has donned the mantle of Nightwing and is fighting for justice in Gotham City insted of Batman. It turns out that Batman still prowls around, but just doesn't fight crime. It has been confirmed that Nightwing is gay by Nightwing himself. Other identities The Robin The Robin was Dick Grayson's short term identity as a villain, he wore red and black clothing and teamed up with The Joker, Two Face, The Penguin and Mr Freeze. He also stole bomb plans from Batman and managed to build, and supposedly kill Batman with the bomb. However, Spider-Man killed him and Batman somehow survived. Appearence '''Dick Grayson Robin The original, and current Robin first wore the standard 2006 Robin costume with green arms and legs, a yellow cape, a green mask, black gloves and a red torso with a yellow belt and his logo. In 2010 when he returned, he stayed the same but with flesh colored hands. The Robin During Dick Grayson's short tenure as a supervillain, he switched name to The '''Robin and also changed his outfit. He retained his green domino mask and wavy hair but abandoned the yellow and green colors completely. He instead donned an all black costume with red suspenders and a grey triangle on his chest. This look was only temporary as The Robin was killed by Spider-Man and subsequently reappeared in the next episode as Batman's sidekick, ignoring his death and villainous identity. '''Nightwing When Robin left Batman for what was thought to be for good, he grew spikey hair, donned a black suit with blue arms and a blue wing across his chest, along with a black, pointy mask. He also began to talk in a deeper voice and started using blue Escrima Sticks for fighting. When Nightwing returned in "Lego Batman Returns", he wore the same suit, but with a different mask. Nightwing as Robin In the episode Nightwing's Return when Nightwing returned to Batman's side, He started wearing his original red, yellow and green Robin costume and styled his hair as he had it as Robin. However, he still had his deeper voice and more mature personality along with his spiked, black Nightwing mask. Latest Robin Costume From 2012-onwards, with the advent of the new Super Heroes sets, Robin changed his hair to the flatter, combed hairstyle of the Super Heroes version, as well as changing his torso to the newer variation. In "Lego Batman Retires", he is seen wearing the tights piece from the 1966 Lego Batman set and his old torso piece. Voice Actor(s) Forrest Whaley as Robin Mason Howerton as Nightwing DEATHS -'Had a car thrown at him in "The Villains" He was avenged by Batman.' '- Got violently slammed in the face by the Joker-"''Attack of the Joker"' '- Got violently thrown against a wall by Doctor Octopus then his head got ripped off his body- "Lego Batman, Spider - Man, & Chewbacca Movie"' '- Been shot several times in a fight with Batman with his own gun while trying to kill him and his new girlfriend- "Robin Gets Jealous"' -'''He and Batman accidentally run over by Spiderman in "Lego Batman - The Sidecar"' -'Stabbed in the stomach by Batman in "Lego Batman - Kill Robin"' -'Punched in the face by Spiderman in "Lego Batman - The Robin"' -'In "The Lego Batman and Indiana Jones Movie 2" he stepped on a panel that he was specifically told not to step on, and impaled by a spear that was activated by said panel. He was later stabbed by Irina Spalko (Said Indiana Jones, "He constantly keeps dying.")' -'Either crushed by the moon or impaled by an icicle in "Lego Batman - New Sidekicks"' -'His face was badly disfigured by Superman's laser eyes, causing Batman to think he was a zombie and shoot him in "The Lego Batman, Spiderman, and Superman Movie".' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:The Bat Family Category:Lego Batman